London Buses Route 183
London Buses Route 183 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Pinner and Golders Green, it is operated by London Sovereign RATP. 'History' Route 183 commenced operation on 3 October 1934 between Northwood Garage and Golders Green Station via Pinner, North Harrow, Kenton, Kingsbury and Brent Green. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Hendon (AE) garage using Leyland Titan STDs which were in turn replaced in 1953 by the AEC Regent III RTs. In 1935. LT-type buses were introduced and part of the allocated was transferred to Harrow Weald (HD) garage. In April 1937, STD-type buses first went into service on route 183. In 1975, the route was converted to one person operation using Daimler Fleetlines. In 1978, the route also swapped with Route 83 in the Hendon area running via The Bell instead of Hendon Central Station. In 1980, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. In 1987, the Hendon (AE) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Harrow Weald (HD) garage and the Daimler Fleetlines were reintroduced. At the same time, the route was extended from Northwood station to Harrow Weald for garage journeys. In November 1987, the route was withdrawn between Pinner and Northwood except for school journeys to Northwood Hills. The Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses and Volvo Ailsas at the same time. On 29 January 1991, the Volvo Ailsas were withdrawn and was converted to full MCW Metrobus operation. In September 1999, the route was passed to London Sovereign RATP operating from their Harrow (SO) and Edgware (BT) garages and was converted to low floor single deck operation using brand new Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In 2001, it reverted to double deck operation using brand new Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs introduced and the Harrow (SO) allocation was transferred to Edgware (BT) garage. On 5 September 2009, the route was retained by London Sovereign RATP using Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs. In October 2009, the Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by brand new Scania OmniCitys. On 18 January 2014, the frequency was increased and Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs were reintroduced. On 25 July 2015, part of the allocation was transferred to Harrow (SO) garage. On 3 September 2016, the route was retained by London Sovereign RATP using existing Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LHs and Scania OmniCitys. On 8 October 2016, a half hourly weekend night service was introduced. In January 2017, brand new Wright SRM bodied Volvo B5LHs were introduced. The Edgware (BT) allocation will be transferred to Harrow (SO) garage from 6 January 2018. 'Current Route' Route 183 operates via these primary locations: *Pinner Station *Pinner Library *Rayners Lane *Pinner Cemetery *Nower Hill School *North Harrow Post Office *Harrow Bus Station *Harrow Town Centre *Harrow High School *Northwick Avenue (for Northwick Park Station) *Kenton Station *Kenton Park Avenue *Kingsbury Circle *Kingsbury Station *Kingsbury Green *Edgware Road / The Hyde *Hendon Magistrates Court *West Hendon Broadway *Hendon Station *Hendon Town Hall *Middlesex University *Hendon Bell *Brent Street / Green Lane *North Circular Road *Golders Green Bus Station 'Gallery' 183001.jpg 183002.jpg 183003.jpg 183004.jpg 183005.jpg 183006.jpg 'External links' *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 183, London Buses routes